A pivotal sash window adapted for installation within a master frame of a sash window assembly is well-known. The master frame assembly typically has opposed, vertically extending guide rails to enable vertical reciprocal sliding movement of the sash window in the master frame while cooperatively engaged with the guide rails. The sash window has a top sash rail, a base and a pair of stiles cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities thereof to form a sash frame, usually a rectangular frame. Typically, a pair of spaced tilt-latches are installed on, or in, opposite ends of the top sash rail.
Each tilt-latch is generally comprised of a housing having an outward end opening and a latch bolt disposed within the housing. A spring disposed within the housing generally biases the latch bolt through the outward end opening to engage the guide rails of the master frame. The latch bolt has an actuator structure to allow for actuation of the latch bolt. The actuator structure is typically a small control button that is connected to the latch bolt. The actuator is typically finger-actuated wherein the latch bolt is retracted into the housing. This releases the latch bolt from the guide rail. When the latch bolts of the opposed tilt-latches are actuated simultaneously, the sash window can then be pivoted from the master frame.
The end or nose of the latch bolt extending through the outward end opening is generally comprised of an incline surface and a normal surface. The latch bolt is oriented within the housing so that the inclined surface is positioned to be acted on by the guide rails as the sash is tilted into the master frame. That is, the incline surface of each latch bolt generally faces the master frame as the sash is being tilted into the master frame. The engagement between the incline surface and the guide rail of the master frame forces the latch bolt into the housing. Once the sash is fully tilted into the master frame, the latch bolt extends into the guide rail wherein the normal surface engages the master frame to prevent the sash window from tilting. The sash window can ride along the guide rail as the sash window slides within the master frame.
Because of the required orientation of the latch bolt incline surfaces, each sash window typically requires separately constructed right-hand and left-hand tilt-latches. Specifically, separate right-hand and left-hand latch bolts are required. This increases the required tooling and inventories for tilt-latch manufacturers and inventories for tilt-latch purchasers including window manufacturers.
Also, previously known tilt-latches have been required to be shipped to window manufactures unassembled requiring sometimes complicated and time consuming in-field assembly. Shipping each tilt-latch in this manner also has the disadvantages and increased costs associated with an increased risk of loss or damage to individual tilt-latch components.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.